mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. F (MySims Racing)
Dr. F runs a lab in Speedville and comes up with crazy experiments and boosts for racing. He is commended for using recycled material in his experiments. He also enjoys racing, so watch out for him! He won't directly race you, but he'll occasionally participate in championships and you'll see him often out of Story Mode. When you first meet him, he'll introduce you to his new invention Fenergy, which will soon be something you'll be seeing often in races and he also requests you to pop some bubbles that he accidently made on the Racing School track with the soccer balls. Dr. F also wants you to go around the track while dealing with Freezer Bunny and later a large amount of boosts and speed bumps. racing intently.]] Missions Advanced Driving Aim: Get enough crystals to boost Introduction: Ah, is this my new test subject? Your clothes don't look very fireproof ... No matter! WE BEGIN!!! // I have fine-tuned your vehicle so it will denerate F-Energy when collecting Essence crystals or performing maneuvers. Stored F-Energy will Boost your speed ... or destroy the fabric of time and space as we know it. Either way, it'll be exciting! Gold Target: Boost Silver Target: N/A Bronze Target: N/A Course: Racing School Completion: You made it all in one piece! That doesn't happen very often. Good for you! // My revolutionary discovery of F-Energy has also inspired me to create many powerful add-ons for your vehicle. From now on, you'll be able to test the Force Field Generator, the Melon Accelerator, and all other kinds of Power-Ups. // None are required to complete races ... but, really, who could resist accelerating a melon? NO ONE, that's who. Reward: None Bubbles Galore! Aim: Reach the finish line before time runs out. Introduction: Rats! I forgot to turn off the Bubble Generator last night, and now the track has been turned into a bubbly field! // Could you help me clear some of these Bubbles with the Soccer Ball Launcher? In the name of SCIENCE, of course ... Gold Target: 22 seconds Silver Target: 28 seconds Bronze Target: 34 seconds Course: Racing School Completion: Aha! Bubbles begone! Thank you for your help, name, your name will live on forever as the great Bubble Blaster! Reward: None Improbable Burning Lap Aim: Beat the given time to complete the challenge! Introduction: Oh, hello there! I'm testing my new Limited improbability Engine, but it's producing some strange results. // Would you mind going around the race track while I make final adjustments? Risk of bodily harm are way below 100 percent! Gold Target: 19 seconds Silver Target: 24 seconds Bronze Target: 31 seconds Course: Racing School Completion: You managed to beat the odds. That was highly improbable. I'll have to revise my calculations, yet again! Reward: None Boost Around the Clock Aim: Pass as many gates as you can before time runs out. Introduction: Some people say I'm MAD because I love Boost Pads so much ... Well, I didn't go to Mad Scientist College for nothing, you know? // This particular race will put your reflexes to the test. Will you help me advance the cause of SCIENCE? Gold Target: Pass 6 gates Silver Target: Pass 4 gates Bronze Target: Pass 2 gates Course: Racing School Completion: You made it! Mmh, I guess I could have put more Boost Pads after all ... Reward: Tesla Coil, F-Energy Tube Car Stats }} Category:MySims Racing Character Tabs